dont read spam to beta read
by TheBakaFox
Summary: dont read spam to beta read


**Harry James Potter** (b. 31 July 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (_née Evans_), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to bea vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end ofJuly of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindorhouse. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, later he became the youngestQuidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups.[11] He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly founded Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him.

Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxeswith Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In Harry's near-death experience after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on Voldemort. When told he could choose to live or to "move on," Harry chose to live, and after he awoke he confronted Voldemort, and defeated him.

Harry is also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows.

After the war, Harry became an Auror and married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children: James Sirius who he named after his father and godfather, Albus Severus, named after Snape and Dumbledore, and Lily Luna, named after his mother and good friendLuna Lovegood. Harry was also named the godfather of Teddy Lupin. He became Head of the Auror Office in 2007, and occasionally went to Hogwarts to deliver Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures.

n his advice, they changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought he would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort. He betrayed James and Lily, then faked his own death, and framed Sirius for both.

When Harry was born, Lily held a christening; it was quiet and quick, and only James, Lily, Harry and Sirius were there. For Harry's first birthday, Sirius bought him a toy broomstick.The Potters owned a cat but it is unknown what happened to it after Voldemort's attack.

Lily shielding her baby fromVoldemort.

On the evening of Hallowe'en, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily; he started with James, who tried to stand up to him; unfortunately he did not have his wand with him and was killed immediately. Lord Voldemort then advanced on Lily, who died protecting Harry. Her sacrifice prevented the Killing Curse from working on Harry. Additionally, her love for Harry became a barrier protecting her son; when Voldemort attempted the curse on Harry, it backfired, and instead of killing Harry, Voldemort lost all his powers and his physical form was obliterated, but was saved from death by the five Horcruxes he had made up to that point. These included his diary,Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem[15] Later, this also included Harry himself because Voldemort not only gave part of his powers to Harry, he also accidentally gave part of his soul. This event made Harry the only person to have survived the Killing Curse. The failed curse left a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. The scar would be a bane and a blessing to Harry in the years to come, as it opened atelepathic link between Voldemort and himself.

The Potter family home under attack.

The house at Godric's Hollow was destroyed in the attack, and Hagrid rescued Harry from the ruined house. Hagrid was given specific orders to take him to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but he was intercepted by Sirius, who pleaded for Hagrid to give the baby to him. Hagrid refused, saying that he was under orders from Dumbledore to get Harry to Privet Drive as quickly as possible.

"_This boy will be famous, a legend. I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in future. There will be books written about Harry, every child in our world will know his name._" —Minerva McGonagall[src]

Sirius, though reluctant, relented and gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle to take Harry to Privet Drive. Dumbledore left a letter of expla

t having pictures of him in the house. During the times that Harry wasn't being made to work or bullied, he was provided with little entertainment and sometimes tried to entertain himself by playing games such as solitaire.

Harry's hardship, however, was necessary as by returning to live with his mother's only living blood relative, the protection that Lily gave Harry would continue. While Harry could call that place home, he could not be harmed. However, this charm would be broken when Harry turned 17 years old, or when he no longer called 4 Privet Drive his home. Furthermore, Harry's neighbour, Arabella Figg, was a Squib working undercover for the Order of the Phoenix to keep tabs on Harry's well-being. Unfortunately for Harry, to maintain favour with the Dursleys, she was forced to give him a lousy time whenever she had to look after him, as the Dursleys would never have let him go if they knew Harry was enjoying himself, a possibility that infuriated them.

Harry speaking to the boa constrictor at the Zoo.

On Dudley's eleventh birthday, the Dursleys went to the Zoo with Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, they had to take Harry with them, as Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and there was no one to take Harry, and they refused to leave him alone in their house. At the Zoo, Harry unintentionally made the glass of an enclosure containing a boa constrictor disappear. This allowed the snake to slither out of his cage which scared Dudley into thinking it was after him. Harry was able to communicate with the freed boa in Parseltongue, which thanked Harry briefly, then slithered out of the reptile house calmly. After this incident, the enraged Dursleys sentenced Harry to his cupboard until the beginning of the summer holidays.

St. Grogory's Primary School "_At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang._" —The reason Harry had no friends at school[src]

Harry laughing at Dudley.

Harry attended St. Grogory's Primary School, a Muggle school, with Dudley. He had no friends there, since all the students were afraid of Dudley's gang, all of whose members hated Harry. In particular, Dudley's friends liked to play a unique game known as Harry Hunting which involved chasing Harry. Although he was good at sports, he was the last picked for a team because no one wanted to admit to Dudley that they liked him, rather than because he was no good. Harry got decent, if not good, grades at school. On one occasion, Harry accidentally turned his teacher's wig blue; on another, he accidentally Apparatedonto the school kitchen roof when escaping from Dudley's gang; and on a third, he made Dudley's old jumper shrink as aunt Petunia tried to shove it over his _(Harry's)_ head. These incidents always enraged the Dursleys, and after each, they would punish Harry by exiling him to the cupboard — except the jumper incident.

If Harry had not gone to Hogwarts, then he would have attended Stonewall High, a Muggle secondary school.[16]

Harry's discovery of being a wizard "_Yer a wizard, Harry, and a thumpin' good one I'd wager, once yer trained up a bit, o' course._" —Rubeus Hagrid upon meeting Harry for the first time[src]

Harry finally receives hisHogwarts acceptance letter.

Harry had no birthday celebrations until the day he turned 11, which was the same day that he discovered the exceptional reality about his identity. The week of Harry's birthday, hundreds of letters began arriving at the Dursleys's home, addressed to him from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the Dursleys saw the first letter was addressed as "cupboard under the stairs," they panicked at the thought of Harry's ill treatment being observed and transferred him to Dudley's second bedroom, which soon appeared on letters as the "smallest bedroom." When Harry's Uncle Vernon first read the letter, he turned a pale, porridge grey out of fear that wizards were trying to contact Harry. Because of this, Vernon Dursleytried to destroy the letters in a futile attempt to keep Harry from his destiny. But the letters kept coming in increasingly larger quantities, and as they did, the Dursleys saw no alternative but to flee from them. This was not enough to enable the Dursleys to avoid the letters, as the owls carrying these letters followed them wherever they went. In a final desperate move, the Dursleys relocated themselves to a shack on a rocky island in the edge of the sea.

Hagrid's birthday cake to Harry.

At midnight on Harry's birthday, Rubeus Hagrid appeared in person to find out why Harry had not received his letter. He was infuriated by the Dursleysand explained to Harry, in spite of Vernon's obstinate protests, that he was awizard, how his parents died, and that he was to be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This would be Harry's first birthday celebration, and Hagrid gave him a small home-made birthday cake and a white snowy-looking owl, whom Harry named Hedwig. Hagrid took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, where he learned that he was famous. He met Quirinus Quirrell, his soon-to-be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, the Inn-keeper, Tom, a witch named Doris Crockford, and Dedalus Diggle, the man who had bowed to Harry several years earlier. Hagrid then took Harry to Diagon Alley, where he learned more about his fame in the Wizarding world and that his parents had left him a small fortune in a vault atGringotts.

Harry makes a connection with his wand.

Harry bought his first wand from the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander that day. The wand that chooses Harry is made of holly wood and has a phoenix-feather core; it is eleven inches long and supple. The phoenix feather at the core came from Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. It was crafted by Garrick Ollivander, who had also created a twin wand. This wand had been made from yew, and contained the only other feather supplied by Fawkes. Thistwin wand had long ago chosen Thomas Marvolo Riddle as its wielder. But Riddle, after he turned to evil and assumed the alias of Lord Voldemort, ended up using this wand to attack Harry and his parents. The two wands, sharing the same phoenix origin, had a unique connection which would prevent them from successfully duelling against each other.

Education at Hogwarts First year (1991-1992) **Dumbledore**: "_Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark... This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin._" **Harry**: "_What is it?_" **Dumbledore**: "_Love, Harry. Love._"

nation to the Dursleys, but they never relayed it to Harry. Instead, Harry spent the next decade of his life in their strict and miserable home without knowing he was a wizard.

Life at Privet Drive "_I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?_" —Vernon Dursley refusing that Harry was a wizard[src]

Harry left on the doorstep to 4 Privet Drive in 1981.

Living with the Dursleys, Harry thought, was the worst thing in the world. As they were Muggles, they had no understanding of magic, and even though his aunt and uncle knew about his lineage, they wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. The Dursleys considered themselves a "normal" family and


End file.
